the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
"The Bare Necessities"/Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta get captured!
Here's when "The Bare Necessities" starts playing, and when Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta get captured by the monkeys in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Baloo: Now look, it's like this, little britches. All you gotta do is.. (claps) (singing): :Look for the bare necessities :The simple bare necessities :Forget about your worries and your strife :I mean the bare nevessities, :Are Mother Nature's recipies :That bring the bare necessities of life :Wherever I wander :Wherever I roam :I couldn't be fonder :Of my big home :The bees are buzzing in the tree :To make some honey just for me :When you look under the rocks and plants :And take a glance at the fancy ants :Then maybe try a few... Mowgli: You eat ants? Baloo: Ha-ha, you better believe it! And you're gonna love the way they tickle. Hen: That's unusual for a bear. almost falls on Mowgli Bagheera: Mowgli, look out! Baloo: The bare necessities of life will come to you. Mowgli (trying to catch an ant): When? Baloo: They'll come to you. :Look for the bare necessities :The simple bare necessities :Forget about your worries and your strife :I mean the bare necessities :That's why a bear can rest at ease :With just the bare necessities of life :Now when you pick a paw-paw :Or a prickly pear Mowgli (pricking finger): Ow! Baloo: And you prick a raw paw. :Well, next time beware :Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw :When you pick a pear try to use the claw :But you don't need to use the claw :When you pick a pair of the big paw-paw Have I given you a clue? Mowgli: Golly, thanks, Baloo! Peter: Hey, guys I'm already getting the Bare Necessities. Quagmire: Yeah, me too! Silverstream: Me three! Chinta: Me four. Little Bear: I guess we all are. Bagheera: (facepaws) Paw-paw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish. Baloo (pulling Bagheera by the tail): Come on, Baggy, get with the beat! :The bare necessities of life will come to you. Mowgli: They'll come to me! Baloo: They'll come to you. from the song goes on through the whole following scratching scene Baloo: How 'bout scratchin' that old left shoulder while you're up there, Mowgli? Now just a hair lower.. There, right there. That's it. Ahh.. This is beautiful. That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratch! Mowgli: You're lots of fun, Baloo! Belle: You're really fun indeed! is now scratching against a tree Baloo: Right on it.. Yeah! That's delicious! Oh, ooo! Just a little bit... mmm.. yeah.. ha-ha.. ooo. pulls the tree from the ground finally and scratches by its trunk Baloo: Mm... mmm... ha-ha.. ooo. yeah! satisfied, lets himself fall into water Baloo: Oh man, this is really livin'. So just try and relax. Yeah. and our heroes get on his tummy Baloo: Cool it. Fall apart in my back yard. 'Cause let me tell you something little britches. If you act like that bee acts, uh-uh. You're working too hard. And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found. (singing): :When you find out you can live without it :And go along not thinking about it :And I'll tell you something true :The bare necessities of life will come to you. Bagheera (walking away): Ahh.. I give up. Well I hope his luck holds out. Baloo: Mowgli, how 'bout you singing? Baloo and Mowgli: Look for the bare necessities, :The simple bare necessities :Forget about your worries and your strife Mowgli: Yeah, man! Baloo and Mowgli: I mean the bare necessities, :That's why a bear can rest at ease :With just the bare necessities of life Baloo: Yeah! Baloo and Mowgli: With just the bare necessities of life Mowgli: Yeah, man! Baloo: Ha-ha-ha. Beautiful. That's real jungle harmony. Mowgli: I like being a bear. Baloo: That's my boy. You're gonna make one swell bear. Why, you even sing like one. Little Bear: You might even be like me, Mowgli. they drift downstream, monkeys above plot Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta's stealing Baloo (going to sleep): Doo-be-doo... replace Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta by a monkey Baloo: Doo-be-wee be-doo lands on Baloo's nose Baloo: Hey guys, how 'bout you flickin' that old mean fly off of your papa bear's nose? hits Baloo's nose hard with a stick Baloo: Ouch! Ha, ha! Boy, when you flick a fly you really.... finally opens his eyes and shows the monkey Why you, flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creep! Mowgli (held in the branches above): Hey! Let go of me! Mr. Blik: Take your stinking paws off me, you dang, dirty apes! Indigo Zap: Baloo, help us! Baloo: Take your flea-picking hands off my cub and friends! Monkey #1: Come on and get them, champ! Monkey #2: He's no champ, he's a chump! Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta: Baloo! Monkey #3: Yeah! ha-ha! A big hothead! Baloo: Okay you guys asked for it, I'll... ooh! falls into water Monkey #4 : That'll cool him off! Baloo: Give me back my man-cub, and my other friends! (The Monkeys then lower Mowgli, the Team, and Chinta down in front of a tree) Monkey #2: Here they are, come and get them! then pull them away at the last second as Baloo hits against the tree and falls down flat Monkey #3: That's how a bear can rest at ease! Monkey #5: Here's some bare necessities! throw fruits at Baloo Baloo: Now just try that again you... (gets a papaya thrown right into his face with a "Splat!") Monkey #5: What's that you hit him with? Monkey #6: That was a bare necessity. Baloo: Look Monk, you turn them loose or I'll jerk a knot in your tail! Monkey #1: We give up, here they come! Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta (flying): Whoa! Baloo, catch us! Baloo! Monkey #6: Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster! trips and falls off the cliff Monkey #5: A rolling bear gathers no hair! (Baloo bumps into a rock which goes falling and when Baloo hits the bottom the rock hits him in the head and then crumbles to bits.) Mowgli: Baloo! Help us! Baloo, they're carrying us away! Human Rarity: Put us down immediately! Ocellus: I think I'm gonna be sick from all of this tossing around! Meatwad: Never mind about the tossing, where are they even taking us? Erza Scarlet: I think we're about to find out once they stop. Umbreon: Well I'll tell y'all one thing: They ain't Wookiee's or Ewok's! Baloo: Bagheera! Bagheera! echoes around Bagheera: Well, it's happened. Took longer then I thought but it's happened. climbs up the cliff just in the exact moment Bagheera arrives Baloo (yells in Bagheera's ears): BAGHEERAAAA!!!!!!! screeches and sits stunned for a while Baloo: (notices Bagheera is right there) Oh, you heard me, huh? Bagheera: Mowgli? Mowgli? Brian, Sylveon, guys? (grabs Baloo's face) Aright, what happened? (shakes Baloo's face) Where's Mowgli, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, they're friends, and that squirrel of there's? Baloo: (shoves Bagheera off himself) They ambushed me, thousands of them! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then I... Bagheera: Oof, for the last time, what happened to Mowgli, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, they're friends, and that squirrel of there's? Baloo: Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried them off! Bagheera: The Ancient Ruins. Oh, I hate to think what will happen when they meet that king of their's. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series